Recently, with the rapid development of electronic devices, a mobile terminal providing wireless voice calls and exchanging data is regarded as a personal necessity. Electronic devices of the related art have generally been regarded as portable devices providing wireless calls. However, along with the technical advances and introduction of the wireless Internet, electronic devices are now used for many purposes in addition to simple telephone calls or scheduling. For example, the electronic device provides a variety of functions to satisfy users' demands, such as, games, remote controlling using near field communication, capturing images using a built-in digital camera, etc.
The electronic device also provides a video call service capable for performing a call function while watching an image of a recipient in addition to voice telephony.
Since the electronic device proposes a multimedia service as described above, an amount of information to be processed and an amount of information to be displayed have been increased. Accordingly, there is a growing interest on an electronic device employing a touch screen capable of increasing a size of a display element by improving space utilization.
The touch screen is an input and display device which inputs and displays information in one screen. Accordingly, when using the touch screen, the electronic device may remove an additional input device such as a keypad to increase a display area. For example, when using a full touch mechanism in which a touch screen is applied to the entirety of the screen, a front surface of the electronic device may be fully utilized as a screen to increase a screen size.
As a size and resolution of the display of the electronic device are competitively increased, there is also a growing user demand on a handwriting input, a drawing memo, etc.
For example, a user may mark a destination on a map or transmit a message written on a photo using the electronic device, which is an important marketing point. Thus, an electronic device supporting an electronic pen capable of satisfying such a user demand has been launched.
When the typical electronic pen approaches an electromagnetic field generated by the electronic device, an electromagnetic induction phenomenon occurs, thereby generating a magnetic field. Accordingly, the electronic device can detect an input of the electronic pen by detecting the magnetic field generated by the electronic pen.
In general, the electronic device can be inserted to the electronic device for storage. The user must use the electronic pen by pulling out the inserted electronic pen, and cannot perform any operation for controlling the electronic device when the electronic pen is in an insertion state.
In addition, the electronic pen can control only a limited function of the electronic device. For example, the electronic device may be used only for a case where an input is made by the electronic pen to write a memo, a case where an input is made by the electronic pen to edit the memo, and a case where an input is made to determine an image editing area. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved apparatus and method for controlling a function of an electronic device by using a motion of an electronic pen in the electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.